


Heralds and Followers

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Five Nights at Candy's, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Character Death, Cults, Flashbacks, Hide and Seek, Nightmare Fuel, Sacrifice, Stick Fighting, Tapes and audiologs, knifes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Things go wrong when Vanessa finds out about a cult that formed around one of the former rivals of Freddy Fazbear's chain, the candy's burgers and fries chain. More specifically the old Rat and Cat theatre where the first tragedy of the Candy brand happened, along with some weird nonsense about a cursed video tape that goes back before the 80s.
Relationships: Luis Cabrera & Reluctant Follower (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Heralds and Followers

The sepia posters of the old Rat and Cat theatre in Trenton, New Jersey hadn't done it justice, but Vanessa wasn't one for sight seeing an old relic. After all, it had been given planning permission by Candy's Burgers and Fries for some renovations in 2025, which was two years time. Anything to get that horrible glitch's threats of violence and death out of her head and into something he couldn't infect. "Alright let's salvage something and get out. I don't want to do this any more Glitchtrap." He just chuckled in her in her head, as the rainbow hair-gripped blond climbed into the theatre. "Alright Vanny. I won't visit you until when that Pizzaplex opens. But I can't promise you won't need my help."

The whole place seemed to be locked away, as if the people of Trenton were trying to block out the memory of the Candy murders and the theatre's fall after Rat had lunged at Mike Schmidt. Well the actual Mike Schmidt, not the one in the game, There were also some rotting missing people posters for some kid called Devon that looked at least four decades old, put up by the Marks family and some guy named Mick Callahan. 

Inside the theatre, there was no sound, as she looked at the old rotting blue wallpaper and purple carpet. Two pairs of red eyes looked at her from the stage. "We have a visitor Cat!" "Indeed we do Rat! Looks like it's not Mary or any of the Candy brand workers and bosses. Let's have some hide and go seek fun!" The snickering laugh of the first pair of eyes made 

There was a circle of something red on the stage, as the glitch's voice whispered. "Oh, this is new Vanny. I don't remember that being around the theatre when I was alive. Let's have a peek shall we?" Against her will, Vanessa complied as she moved to take the Rat plushie. Suddenly several clattering sounds occurred as the lights flickered, only for her to be surrounded by monsters. The sounds came from several blank humanoid figures that were wearing masks all with clawed hands standing near the circle as they screamed. 

Panicked and afraid, she fought back with a knife, that she'd snook in from a nearby Freddy's diner . 

The tape crackled as the girl Kasey, who sounded like she was from Minnesota muttered. "Man, something's not right with Mick, I mean it's nearly been a few months since that 1990 thing with Mary and he's been forming a fan club here about that Candy the Cat show. But he's been way too obsessive about those old Candy, I mean everyone's liking Buffy, but he's taking this Candy thing way too far. He's been writing fan scripts, including a golden bear, not eating and not sleeping for days. We've been trying to get him to see a doctor, but he's just brushed it off. I just hope it's not like the time I took those Ballora themed glasses all over again." As the tape finished, Vanessa asked one question, to the silent. "Who's Ballora?" 

After quickly making work of the Masked ones, Vanessa waited for a reply as Glitchtrap explained, while prancing about. "Ballora was one of the Funtime animatronics created for Circus Baby's Pizza World. I created her to distract the adults along with Funtime Foxy." The second tape by Mick crackled as the fan-club guy said. "Everybody needs a secret clubhouse. Devon and me used to explore all the old cool places, so here's mine. Well, the fan club's anyway that we're renting. Okay, first things first, I was going to mix it up a week, but one of Heather's sisters told me to stop. Said everybody else was getting too confused." 

Vanessa woke up, only to find out her knife was gone as her hands grew wet with sweat behind her rope binds. Now that she could see the Herald in person, he looked much shorter then her and was wearing a hand sewed blue theatre curtain as if it was a cape over his back. He was pretty thin, if almost with the same body type as the Masked Ones, long claws and celloid covered shoes. But what really creeped her out was the almost realistically emoting blue cheeked tragedy mask, which reminded her of the Puppet. 

The masked Herald's face contorted into a smile, like the Puppet, which creeped her out. "Ah, you must be the intruder with that odd purple rabbit." 

An enraged roar came from the nearby circle, as something that seemed like the Puppet, but twisted with fangs and claws, along with a blue cheeked tragedy mask grabbed the Puppetmaster's Herald and yelled. "You fool Mick! That girl is not Mary Schmidt. I can see it with my own eyes, she has been claimed by the intruder. Don't make snap decisions like that." Mick spluttered as he bowed and scraped. "My Lord, I swore to follow your every word. But didn't you say you were planning on bringing Devon back from that Golden Freddy death?" 


End file.
